


Perfectly Imperfect

by FTS4ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They’re both just really fucking awkward, XiuChen - Freeform, awkward virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FTS4ever/pseuds/FTS4ever
Summary: Stories and books are always on and on about how the character's first time is all magical and perfect, how it all felt right and how everything just fell into place perfectly.Kim Minseok can disagree with that statement.His first time wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, it wasn't perfect nor everything just fell in place as if it had been planned out. No, it went a little more like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve written smut before, (I will share the other works later ok) but I realized I’ve never written about the couple being awkward first timers and because I love Xiuchen why not experiment with them?

Stories and books are always on and on about how the character's first time is all magical and perfect, how it all felt right and how everything just fell into place perfectly.

Kim Minseok can disagree with that statement.

His first time wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, it wasn't perfect nor everything just fell in place as if it had been planned out. No, it went a little more like this.  
_____

It was weird 

Awkward at first

And got strange around the end

When he first landed on the bed he was fully clothed, shoes and jacket still on with an uncomfortable position of where he didn't know how he was supposed to be laying down.

His boyfriend, Kim Jongdae was as experienced as he was with the whole sex thing meaning; they were both inexperienced virgins. That meant neither knew how to set in the mood or if they were doing things right. They probably were not.

"How the hell do you undo this? How the fucking hell did I even manage to put this on? I swear I'm struggling taking this off more than I am surviving life." Jongdae continued on and on complaining about his jacket which Baekhyun had forced the latter to put on.

"Fuck this shit." Xiumin rolled his eyes at Jongdae who finally gave up on his jacket and gave it to him. Looking at his boyfriend as if he was the stupidest thing on earth Xiumin unbuttoned the buttons of his jacket and zipped down the zipper.

"Yes Dae, is that fucking easy taking a jacket off." he scoffed when Jongdae stared at him opened mouthed as if he had just found the cure to cancer. "Ok, but I didn't know there was a zipper there." Jongdae tried to make himself look less stupid, which wasn't really working much.

With another roll of eyes Xiumin looked at Jongdae expectantly, sighing when his boyfriend only tilted his head. "Oh my god, I swear I'm dating a dumb ass." Xiumin murmur under his breath before reaching out himself and taking out his own sweater. 

He threw it somewhere to the side of the bed and looked back at Jongdae who suddenly decided now was the time to be flustered. Xiumin sighed, taking notice that this might be the most he sighed his whole life and the night was barely beginning.

"Please don't tell me you're suddenly backing out because I swear if you led me on just to-"

"No!" Jongdae immediately cut him off, his cheeks slightly red and confidence from before thrown out the window. Xiumin paused and looked at his boyfriend with a confused expression. 

"Then what is it?" Xiumin asked, crossing his legs and sitting in a 'criss-cross' position in his bed. Jongdae cleared his throat, looking a little embarrassed with his confession.

"I feel nervous Xiu, you know I never done this sort of thing and it sort of scares you know." as Jongdae admitted this Xiumin's face soften. Of course Jongdae would be nervous, heck he himself was nervous even if he didn't act like it.

"Of course you're nervous Dae, I am too." Xiumin scooted closer to Jongdae, he sat in front of his boyfriend and smiled at him softly. "And its ok to be nervous, its both of our first times and we know practically nothing about this. Of course we're gonna be nervous, so let's just take it slow ok?".

Xiumin cupped Jongdae's cheek and caressed it lovingly. "Listen we don't have to hurry this, we have all night. And even if we spend hours just doing basic shit before we get to the real deal it doesn't matter. Remember this is about enjoying ourselves Dae, nothing to be scared hmm?".

Xiumin leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips against Jongdae's. He could feel a small smile lifting on Jongdae's lips making his own smile shine through. He broke the kiss and just stared at Jongdae's eyes, silently telling him that there was nothing to be scared of.

"Okay." 

With this Jongdae leaned in towards him again and kissed him. The kiss wasn't rough and full of lust, it wasn't needy nor exciting. But no, it was more gentle and sweet, a taste of things that were carefully being approached.

Just how they both wanted things to be at the moment, to be slow and careful but sure of their actions. Xiumin felt his body being slightly pushed down to the bed again, this time not as rough and unpredictable.

He extended his legs and took his shoes with his feet, struggling a little before they were both off. Jongdae had by some miracle had taken his shoes some time ago he hadn't noticed until now. They just kissed for a while, just slowly falling back into the passionate airy feeling they were building up in the air again.

But eventually, both knew they couldn't just make-out the whole night, not if they wanted to have some action that night at least. With this thought in mind, Xiumin decided to the bold one and slowly start to lift Jongdae's shirt.

Jongdae seemed to (fortunately) get what he meant through this action and disconnect their lips. He sat up and a little hesitantly lifted his shirt and shrugged it off. Xiumin smiled at the way Jongdae seem slightly flustered of being the only one without a shirt and sat up too.

He unbuttoned his own shirt and with the last button undone he slowly slid it down his arms and threw it to the side of his bed where he had previously thrown his jacket. Looking back at Jongdae Xiumin noticed how the latter looked a little less tense.

"See Dae, there's nothing to be nervous of here ok? We're both equally undressed now." Xiumin grinned and extended his arms, lighting up the mood and making Jongdae less nervous by the way the younger boy smiled.

Xiumin reached out and placed his hand in the back of Jongdae's nape, pulling him forwards he caught the brunette in another tender kiss. He laid back in the bed, not once breaking the kiss and slowly tracing Jongdae's arms and back. 

While he did this he could feel Jongdae shiver under his touch, react in hums sometimes grunts and a few shy groans that pushed their way free when he pressed a little too hard in the lines next to his spine. As he got more and more familiarized with his boyfriend's body he could feel the tension from Jongdae's shoulders lessen and lessen.

Finally, after what had felt like a really long time Jongdae's usual confidence started to come back, the shyness was clearly still there but he got enough courage to make the kisses deeper and add more tongue here and there.

All these things pleased Xiumin who was slowly getting more eager to get rid of the remaining clothes. He let out a small drawn out moan when he felt Jongdae suck particularly hard just below his jaw. 

Xiumin felt Jongdae freeze and for a second he thought the younger boy would return to his previous shy state. But was more than pleased when Jongdae just moved a little lower and gently licked his neck before sucking again, this time harder and leaving him gasping with more pleasure.

One of his hands was gripping Jongdae's hair, the other was slowly trailing its way downwards his chest and to his abdomen. He knew his boyfriend didn't work out and wasn't expecting Jongdae to have six-packs or anything so when he felt a flat stomach under his fingertips he wasn't surprised.

Instead, he smiled softly and hummed as he slipped his hand lower to Jongdae's jeans. He fingered over the buttons and slowly undid one at a time, each one he finished undoing one he could feel Jongdae getting a little more and more fidgety. 

"Its ok Dae, everything's gonna be fine." Xiumin assured the nervous Jongdae. He could feel Jongdae release a shaky breath before the body on top of his went limp. The tension and stiffness disappeared on Jongdae's body making Xiumin relax. 

Having finished with the buttons in Jongdae's jeans Xiumin pulled down the zipper. "Dae?" Xiumin whispered softly, tugging Jongdae's jeans slightly. The piece of clothing was clinging too tightly into Jongdae's legs, hugging them too much it was making it harder to take the jeans off.

"Hmm?" Xiumin suddenly stopped tugging Jongdae's jeans and let out an unexpected moan when he felt teeth gently bite the part where his neck and shoulder met. The action send a shivering pleasure that spread across his body and all end up in his lower area. 

"Y-your jeans."

Xiumin stuttered, cheeks turning hotter and hotter, he didn't why he suddenly felt so shy. He felt a sigh against his neck before the weight on top of him got off. Taking this time to try and slow down his racing heart Xiumin sat up and get out of the bed too, awkwardly pulling down his own jeans.

A small chuckle made him look towards Jongdae. He found his boyfriend looking at him amusedly, a slight pink flush still decorating his cheeks but looking more confident than before. Now that Jongdae's confidence had returned Xiumin's own shyness decided to be a bitch and appear.

Clearing his throat slightly Xiumin looked down to Jongdae's lips, refusing to meet his gaze out of his annoyingly stupid sudden shyness. "What?" he murmur forcing it to sound more confident than he felt. Nothing was said but he could hear footsteps come towards him.

"Nothing, just," arms wrapped around his waist, "I'm really glad I saved my first time for you Xiu. It really means a lot to me.". Feeling flustered yet a giddy warmth because of the words Xiumin looked down. "I love you Minnie, I really do." Xiumin bit his lower lip, feeling a small shy smile tugging his lips.

"Dae," what was he supposed to say to something like that? "I, I'm not really sure how to respond to that. You know I'm not really good at expressing myself and all that shit." Xiumin forced himself to look up and face his boyfriend directly in the eyes.

"All I know is that I love you too. I love you and I care about you so fucking much I don't mind how long it takes for us to do things we were afraid of doing before. I trust you the same way I know you trust me. And I," feeling slightly embarrassed because of his ramble Xiumin felt his cheeks flush again.

"I hope you can take care of me tonight just the way you've always done." finally done with his speech the silver haired boy looked down. It took a few seconds before he felt fingers gently hold his chin and lift it upwards.

Before he could register what was happening Xiumin felt lips press against his softly. The move of lips was so soft it almost felt as it was barely the brush of lips. But that was ok because he knew. He knew what Jongdae was trying to say.

Smiling into the kiss Xiumin leaned forwards and pressed their lips closer. He reassured the younger boy that he really wanted this and wasn't afraid to give himself to him.

That's right, he wasn't afraid because Jongdae will never hurt him.

Realizing this Xiumin wrapped his arms around Jongdae's neck and kissed him more feverishly. He kissed Jongdae sweetly yet softly, reassuringly with a promise that he truly wanted this, he wanted him.

Jongdae seem to his message because he felt himself being forced to step backwards until he fell into the bed again. Panting from the intense and long kiss Xiumin looked at Jongdae and smiled. He just smiled and felt a comforting warmth spread on his heart when he received a gentle smile back in return.

"I think we should've taken off all of our clothes before getting into bed again." Jongdae bluntly said, breaking the peaceful silence. At that moment Xiumin was reminded that he was dating an idiot who didn't know how to enjoy the silence he liked.

"Way to ruin the moment." he grumbled but cut himself off with a gasp. While he had been too occupied rolling his eyes and thinking how much of an idiot Jongdae can be the latter had stood up and taken off his last piece of clothing. 

"What?" Jongdae crawled back on top of him, letting his fingers hook up in the edge of Xiumin's boxers and started pulling down. Lifting his hips to help with the process Xiumin looked away and murmur something, feeling shy once again when his boxers were completely taken from his body.

"No-nothing." Xiumin looked at Jongdae and found his cheeks flushing a darker shade as his eyes took in his boyfriend's naked figure and half hard cock. Immediately he averted his eyes away, feeling something hot and sort of firm press against his thigh.

'Why are you acting so fucking shy right now you stupid idiot! You wanted this didn't you? Don't be such a-' Xiumin cut his thoughts off, wondering why were they always so rude to him. Not one day could go by without his mind insulting him at least twice, he wondered why.

"Xiu? Are you ok?" Xiumin looked at Jongdae and nodded, smiling despite feeling weird and so not confident. "I-I'm fine Dae, just you know, little nervous." he admitted and wrapped a hand around the back of Jongdae's nape.

"That's fine." Xiumin smiled at the words and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. He still wondered why the effect they had on him hadn't changed one single bit after so many years had passed. They still send his heart fluttering, mind turning fuzzy and body tingling.

"Hmm." Jongdae disconnected their lips and trailed his lips down his neck, kissing and gently sucking his neck. Xiumin could only moan softly, cheeks still flustered a soft red as the erotic noises forced their way past his lips.

The warmth against his thigh kept getting firmer and harder with each moan that escaped his lips making Xiumin bite his lower lip nervously. He knew what was going to come next and as much as it excited him it made him nervous. 

He knew he wasn't a big fan of pain and from what his friends had told him the first time they did it, it hurt like hell. And that wasn't something he wanted. But he did want to give himself to Jongdae in the only way he hadn't already done and if that meant a little pain then he could go through it. 

It wasn't as if Jongdae was gonna intentionally hurt him. Xiumin knew Jongdae wasn't the sort of person who would want that, much less for him. So there was nothing to be afraid of. That he was sure but still couldn't shrug off the feeling of nervousness.

And unfortunately for his body, which reacted at its own accord it also seem to seek out for Jongdae because it had started getting hotter and more needy for the younger boy's touch. He could feel his dick getting harder with each suck and kiss his lips and neck were pressed against.

It got to the point where it started to get really uncomfortable because he found his shyness slowly fade away and be replaced with more and more lust. Needy for more than just kisses that as much as he loved he needed more than that at the moment.

"Dae, I think its time. I'm ok now." Xiumin pulled back from the kiss and gently brushed Jongdae's cheek. He was met with lust filled eyes, not only that but accompanied with so much love and compassion, need and nervousness at the same time.

"Ok," Jongdae exhaled and smiled at him before pausing in mid-smile. "Wait, do you have lube? I don't think I brought any." Xiumin would've faced palmed and slapped his idiot of a boyfriend at that moment had he not been so sexually frustrated. 

He could only point at the nightstand next to his bed where Luhan had once bought some for him. Sometimes he really wondered what the hell was his best friend thinking but most importantly what was running through the latter's mind to buy him something like that.

Jongdae nodded and got off him, crawling over to the side of the bed and pulled it open. He retrieved a small bottle, it was filled with this clear like gel that was slippery at the touch. Xiumin could just wait in the bed for Jongdae to tear the wrapper off and open it.

"Uh Xiu, can you open this? I just cut my nails a few days ago so I cannot really take this shit off." Jongdae crawled back to him. Xiumin rolled his eyes, sat up and received the way too tightly wrapped bottle. He searched around for a way to open it but found it way too sealed.

Furrowing his eyebrows he started to scratch it and huffed in frustration when it nothing happened. It passed a few minutes with both of them trying to open it, Xiumin getting more and more inpatient each minute that passed.

"What the hell! Who the fuck would make something like this when it can't be fucking opened!" he practically growled, throwing it down to the bed in frustration. "Can't we just do this without this shit?" he questioned, huffing and scowling.

"Its gonna hurt more Xiu," Jongdae shook his head, "and you don't like pain so we have to use it.". With a bigger scowl making its way to his lips Xiumin stood up from his bed and walked to his desk. He grabbed a pair of scissors and ripped the shitty wrapper open because it was being a fucking pain.

With that finally done he walked back to the bed and gave it to an amused Jongdae who watched him with amused eyes. "Who the fuck gave you the right to look at me that way when I'm fucking angry!?" he snapped, letting himself be pushed back down to the bed.

Xiumin was usually a calm person but when being tested and impatient for something he would become snappy. His words would get violent and actions more bolder than usual. And at the moment he was angry, impatient, sexually frustrated and being amusing entertainment for his boyfriend.

He received a laugh from Jongdae who grabbed his ankles and started to slowly spread his legs. "I didn't know I needed to have permission?" Jongdae chuckled, opening the lid of the bottle and squeezing out a decent amount of the gel like thing.

His shyness of a few minutes ago was completely forgotten as the sight of an angry Xiumin faced him. It was funny really to him really, the calm Xiumin changing to this uncontrollable blunt Xiumin who would snap at anyone and blurt whatever came into mind.

"Well you did!" Xiumin fussed, momentarily forgetting that he was in the middle of having sex and just focusing on the fact that his boyfriend was making fun of him. "I'm pretty sure that isn't how its supposed to work Xiu." Jongdae laughed once again.

He was enjoying the sight of an angry cat eyed male fussing and scowling more than he probably should be. Xiumin scowled and crossed his arms, shivering slightly when he felt the slippery substance come in contact with his ass. 

"Its fucking cold you asshole." he grumbled, looking away to the side to hide his reddening cheeks. "What do you want me to do about it Minnie?" Jongdae hummed, settling his gaze on Xiumin's small hole and letting his index finger hover from entering it. 

"I don't know, rub it in between your fingers and try to warm it up a little?" Xiumin was honestly not even paying attention to what he was saying anymore. All he knew was that a hand was coming in contact with his ass and his virgin hole will probably be stripped of that in a few minutes.

"You should've it told me before if you wanted that. I'm supposed to put it inside here right?" Jongdae questioned, lightly pressing the tip of his index finger against Xiumin's hole and watching in fascination at the way Xiumin's whole body tensed up at the simple action.

"No in the other one!" Xiumin shot back sarcastically, cheeks flushing a darker red. "There's another one?" Jongdae questioned, actually looking serious with the question. "Why would-" Xiumin shook his head, face getting back to its normal warmth.

"You idiot we males only have one hole, and that's the fucking asshole. Do you have another one?" he rolled his eyes, wondering why was he dating such an idiot. "No. But why the hell would you say the other one when you have only one?" Jongdae huffed, pouting slightly.

"Its called sarcasm you idiot, ever heard of it?!"

"Maybe." Jongdae forced his finger to enter the ring of muscle, watching in curiosity as Xiumin gasped and stopped in the middle of his sentence. Well that was one way to shut his snappy boyfriend up. "You were saying?" he teased, not moving his hand at all.

"Asshole, shut the fuck up!" Xiumin snapped again, cheeks turning back slightly pink. It felt weird, feeling the tip of something enter your asshole for the first time. It fortunately didn't hurt, just felt weird. After a few seconds and a few shifts, he relaxed again.

"Can I move it?" Jongdae hummed once he noticed Xiumin relax again. "Y-yeah, just slowly." Xiumin cleared his throat and ignored his slight stutter of before. He gasped again when he felt the finger slowly slide up inside him, forcing its way inside places that had never been touched before.

Once the finger was completely inside Jongdae stopped moving and waited for him to relax. This time it didn't take as long for him to adjust before he nodded. In one slow and a little hesitant movement, Jongdae pulled his finger almost all the way out and pushed it back inside.

"W-woah, that feels good." Xiumin admitted with a small hum of pleasure. Jongdae pulled his finger almost the way out and lined his second finger next to his index one. "Is it ok for me to add another one?" he asked, just waiting for Xiumin's approval.

"Go ahead." Xiumin replied almost carelessly, but his cheeks were still flushed in embarrassment. Jongdae hummed in understatement and slowly pushed his second finger inside. Xiumin's hand flew to the sheets and scrunched it up. 

He hadn't expected the extra stretch and admitted felt a little uncomfortable. There was a tiny bit of burn that he could easily ignore. "Ah-um wait a little ok?" Xiumin shifted around a little, trying to find the most comfortable position before relaxing again. 

"Can I?" Xiumin nodded at the question and felt the fingers move inside him again. This time they went half way inside, stopping to let him adjust and fully sliding inside him. Now that the burn that gone up a little Xiumin took more time to adjust.

"Are you ok?" the question was filled with worry making Xiumin feel his heart thump in a pleasant manner. He would never admit it out loud but he loved it when Jongdae showed him how worried he could get for him. He loved to hear the gentleness and fondness in his voice and that was something he wouldn't admit to even himself.

"I'm fine, you can continue." Xiumin smiled and relaxed once again. However, he gasped when he felt the fingers go out half way just to thrust up inside him again. The pleasure was greater than before and forced a small moan out of him.

"Do that again." he practically ordered in a breathless whisper. The way the pleasure seem to spread across his whole body just to leave him as quickly as it entered left him frustrated for more. He wanted more, he needed more. 

And Jongdae was more than happy to give it to him.

Xiumin gasped again when he felt the fingers pull back slowly and push back inside in a way that kept getting a little faster with each moan and whisper of Jongdae's name that couldn't seem to stop leaving his lips. 

His mind kept getting foggier and foggier, pleasure shooting up in his entire being blocked out anything else such as the way he was embarrassingly slightly arching his back off the bed, demanding Jongdae to repeat the action again and again. 

But unfortunately, Jongdae denied his request and stopped his hand movement. "Why did you stop!" Xiumin couldn't help but snap, falling back to the bed. He was panting and heavily breathing, the moaning of before had forced him to take smaller breaths each time he did it.

"Minnie I don't want you to come just from my fingers. I want to be inside you first." Jongdae murmur, cheeks slightly heating up at his own words. Xiumin blinked, almost as if he had forgotten that small fact that Jongdae too would want pleasure.

"F-fine." Xiumin looked away, his flushed cheeks and shyness of before made an appearance again. "But first you need to finish stretching me because I am not letting you put that thing inside me with just little preparation." he murmur softly, not exactly as confident in his word.

"Hmm, so I just have to do like this right?" Jongdae stretched his previously tightly pressed fingers. He watched with a curious glint in his eyes at the way Xiumin reacted, face warm in embarrassment but still curious.

It seem almost a too erotic sight, Xiumin was panting heavily, lips red and swollen from their previous kisses and biting his lower lip to suppress his small noise of pleasure. Jongdae could see all the hickeys of before had turned a slight darker shade making them beautifully contrast against Xiumin's pale skin.

Not only was the hickeys covering Xiumin's body, but also a thin layer of sweat that made his dyed bangs stick to his forehead. His eyes were filled with pleasure and excitement, need but also nervousness and anticipation.

"Y-yeah, just not so fast." Xiumin scrunched up the bed sheets in his small fist, head thrown back as he tried to adjust to the stretch. It thankfully didn't take long so he gave a signal for Jongdae to continue. And Jongdae did, his fingers stretching again in a scissoring motion.

He continued on like that, watching in fascination the way Xiumin started to relax more and enjoy it. Licking his lips he pulled his fingers almost all the way out. "Do you want me to add another one?" he asked, still keeping the tips of his fingers inside the warmth of Xiumin.

The panting boy nodded, frowning slightly when he felt the fingers inside him pull completely out. He looked at Jongdae in confusion and slight disappointment. "I heard when its 3 its when it starts to hurt so I'm putting more lube just in case." Jongdae explained, opening the bottle. 

Xiumin hummed at that, the pause cleared his head a little and made him realize how far they had come. From the awkward falling in bed, kisses, complicated removal of clothes, more kisses, confessions and more kissing, getting familiar with each other's body and still more kissing.

Wow, now that Xiumin really thought about it more than half of the time they had spent it on kissing. Its not that he really minded because Jongdae's kisses always felt so warm and good, pleasurable even. But they did take a long time to get where they currently were at.

"So um," Jongdae's awkwardness of before came back. "I'll just, um, nevermind, uh ignore me." he finally settled down as he guided his fingers to Xiumin's hole. He first entered one in the tight heat and put the tip of the second one, waited before forcing the third one in the ring of muscle.

Almost immediately the heat surroundings his fingers clamped down on him, pressing them more tightly. Xiumin's tense body made him aware that this was probably not as pleasurable as the first 2. "You ok Xiu?" he asked gently in concern.

"Its burns a little but I'm fine." Xiumin admitted, forcing himself to stop moving and just relax his body. After a minute or maybe 2 was when the burn started to go away. "You can move." he finally sighed, closing his eyes tightly when the 3 fingers started to force their way deeper inside him.

Places that had been untouched were now stretching and leaving him a little uncomfortable. Once the 3 fingers were completely inside him they stopped moving and just waited for him. With a small sigh Xiumin relaxed his tense body again and just shifted a little. That caused the sting to lessen and now felt tolerable.

"Go ahead." he nodded and smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend. The fingers were slowly pulled out and pushed inside again, the motion slow but got faster and more confident with each hum and moan of approval of Xiumin.

But then they knew they needed to move on to the last and most important step. "So um," Jongdae removed his fingers from Xiumin and wiped them off in the sheets. Almost immediately Xiumin sat up with wide eyes.

"Not my bedsheets you fucker! I just washed them today!" Xiumin cried out, knowing he will have to wash them again. "We're about to fuck in the bedsheets and fucking come in them and you're worrying about me cleaning my fingers in them?!" Xiumin was one confusing man.

"Yes!" Xiumin challenged, not actually serious but had always felt a need to prove his boyfriend wrong even in the smallest things. "Just the shut hell up Xiu." Jongdae shook his head and slowly pushed the smaller boy down to the bed.

"Make me!" Xiumin blurted out.

Jongdae paused, "Are you serious?" he asked, suddenly with a too familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hell yeah I am!" why couldn't Xiumin just keep that pretty little mouth of his shut for once in his life. He cursed himself for never thinking before blurting things out.

"I accept your challenge." Jongdae laughed an evil laugh that Xiumin knew would probably mean something bad for him. "I like to you see try!" Xiumin seriously wanted to tape his mouth shut. 

'Can you shut the fuck up for once and actually think before you fucking blurt shits out?' Xiumin scolded himself, wondering what the hell had he gotten himself into.

"I'd like to see myself try too." Jongdae's hot breath hit his ear, voice lowered to a whisper and warm body hovering over his. Immediately Xiumin's eyes widen, cheeks flushing a soft pink at the closeness of naked bodies.

"H-hey! N-not so close!" he hissed, not wanting to back out just because of his own shyness. "You didn't say anything about that, you only told me to shut you up." Xiumin could feel warm fingers land on his thigh, squeezing it and thumb rubbing the inner side of it.

His face felt warmer, blush darkening to the point where he had to look away. "Well Xiu? You have anything to say?" Xiumin opened his mouth to respond, ignoring the light pleasurable kisses against his neck. 

"L-like that can shut me up!" he snapped, biting back a small moan when he felt his neck being sucked. The fingers stroking his thigh stopped and trailed their way down to his knee, stopping before going back upwards to his inner thigh. 

"Maybe I need to go to bigger extremes?" 

Xiumin refused to acknowledge that he shivered at Jongdae's voice, at his words, at his sensual touch. "What the hell do-" he suddenly gasped when he felt 2 fingers enter him again. His head immediately threw itself back as the moan he couldn't force down escaped his lips.

"Is this good enough for you?" Xiumin could only moan again as the 2 fingers slid out of him and enter him in a steady pace. His mind had turned blank, lips parted open only to be able to form sound like 'ah' and 'mmm's'. 

He could feel his body reacting on its own, grinding down to make the fingers go deeper. His hips rolled down in a way he didn't know it could do, greedily asking for more. A breathless call of his boyfriend's name pushed their way free from his lips when he felt another finger enter him.

Not long after that, a tongue slipped inside his mouth. His moans got muffled because of that but he didn't give a damn, as long as the pleasure kept going he didn't care. 

Lips wet with saliva that accumulated at the corner of his lips, tongue being played around by another's and body jerking around with uncontrolled pleasure was how Xiumin found himself.

It stopped.

Immediately the smaller man gasped, body freezing and lips stopping in mid-kiss. "W-what the hell! Why did you stop! You fucking asshole why-" Jongdae sat up, letting his fingers slip out of his panting boyfriend. With his other hand, he hushed the angry boy, a lazy smirk finding its way to his lips.

"My job was only to get you to stop talking." he said with such finality that left Xiumin snapping back at him in frustration. "You can't just fucking do that you little piece of shit!" Xiumin didn't bother trying to lower down his cursing. He was getting impatient and Jongdae's teasing was making it all worst.

"You told me to shut you up Xiu, not make you come." Jongdae pointed out, letting himself be pulled back down on top of the smaller man. Xiumin scowled at the words, not really sure how to respond to that. 

"That doesn't mean you can just fucking do that you fucking prick!" he finally snapped back. It was clear how frustrated he was and how much sexual tension there was in between them despite their almost calm acts.

But they both knew the other one was getting impatient and eager for what was going to happen next. The awkwardness and nervousness was 100% still there but was mixed with the anticipation that made their actions bolder and bolder.

Such as the way Xiumin kissed Jongdae hungrily, filled with want and almost thirst. And the way Jongdae did nothing to stop it, letting himself succumb to his desires. That broke their desperate kiss, Jongdae scrambling out of Xiumin's hold and getting back the bottle of lube on his hand again.

He squeezed a decent amount and hissed softly when the cool gel like liquid came in contact with his (over the course of their way too intimidate and hot kiss) hard cock. It felt weird and awkward doing this in front of Xiumin who watched his movements with undivided attention.

"Stop staring, you're making me feel more awkward." Jongdae hissed, a flustered blush dusting his cheeks. Xiumin blinked and looked away, only to look back at him again but this time directly to his eyes. "So?" he challenged, forcing himself to sound more confident than he felt.

"You been seeing completely naked for the past 10, 15 minutes? You had your hand up my ass and I didn't complain did I?" he raised an eyebrow, blushing slightly at his blunt words but that's just how he is no matter the situation. Jongdae's cheeks flushed a darker pink at the way the words were said. 

"You make it sound so dirty." he mumbled, feeling slightly pleasured by the brush of his hand coming in contact with his dick. "Is it not?" Xiumin brushed his hair to the side, smiling mischievously at his boyfriend's flustered state.

He probably shouldn't be enjoying teasing Jongdae but he couldn't help himself. "Just shut up Min." Jongdae huffed, clearing his throat and letting his hand fall down to his side. Xiumin only smiled and bit his lower lip as his cheeks flushed a darker red when Jongdae crawled back on top of him.

"Nah, I don't want to." he felt his shyness of before creep back slowly but he pushed it back as much as he could. "Xiu, you talk so much. And that's saying something because you know how much I talk." Xiumin hummed, letting his legs be pushed apart.

"I'm only talking so much because I'm nervous and you know I get loud when I get nervous." Xiumin smiled a little shyly but still admitted this. "You shouldn't be, I'm nervous enough for both of us." Jongdae looked at him and flashed him a gentle smile.

"I guess but that still won't do shit so don't even bother saying those things." 

Xiumin shrugged his shoulders, shivering slightly when he felt a small squeeze on his thigh. Next thing he knew the lower part of Jongdae's body was in between his legs, body positioned at a slightly awkward angle and the idiotic nervous looking expression on his boyfriend's face.

"I'm trying to reassure myself too Minnie, don't be a self absorbed bitch." Jongdae cleared his throat and looked at him directly in the eyes. They both could tell how nervous the other was despite their gazes screaming with want and words sarcastically being thrown around.

"I am not a self absorbed bitch. Try Baekhyun, maybe Sehun," Xiumin paused, "even better Chanyeol and Kris. I'm sure those two fit the description perfectly.". Jongdae shook his head, leaning down and kissing his rambling boyfriend. It was weird how they were talking about other people in the middle of sex.

"How about we forget them and focus on this hmm?" Xiumin hummed back, wrapping his hand at the back of Jongdae's nape and the other one gently gripping his hair. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to position his legs.

He had never done this, nor watched anything that was 18+ even tho he was above 18. The only thing he had done was read fanfictions but he was sure more than half of those were written by inexperienced teenagers who were probably virgins themselves and only wrote those smuts to satisfy their dirty imagination.

(A/N: Xiumin please do not expose me like this T-T)

"That..sounds..good." Xiumin pulled away, panting slightly and cheeks flushed a dark pink. Jongdae hummed and kissed him once more before letting out a nervous breath. "Minnie, if I-if I hurt you just tell me ok? I can wait, I just don't want you to be in pain." he murmured biting his lower lip.

"Got it." Xiumin smiled and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. With this last reassurance Jongdae slowly started to push his hips forwards, angling his hips in a way that he could slide into his boyfriend as smoothly as possible.

Xiumin closed his eyes, feeling the top of something hot touch his asshole. It slowly started pushing its way inside him, stretching him more than the fingers had done so and leaving a painful burn. He immediately tightened his hold on Jongdae, who froze and looked at him in worry.

"J-just let me adjust. It b-burns a little, nothing major." he murmur softly, distracting himself from the slight burn with more kisses. Xiumin released a sigh when Jongdae responded back, breaking the kiss and slowly sucking his way down his neck.

This made him ignore the burn and instead forced a small moan out of his lips. After a minute or maybe 2 of shifting and relaxing the burn stopped. Finally he nodded and let out a small hum when feeling Jongdae suck particularly hard just where his vein was.

"You can move." Xiumin mumbled in a breathless whisper. The pain of before was forgotten as a pleasing buzzing pleasure accumulated and was released throughout his body. But then pain was felt again when Jongdae started to move again, pushing his way inside and forcing his walls to open.

Xiumin immediately bit his lip as the burn and actually pain shoot up. He dug his nails on Jongdae's shoulders as he closed his eyes. There was no need for words for Jongdae to understand and instantly the latter stopped moving.

"H-how the hell do people even fucking enjoy this? Li-like it fucking hurts like bitch." Xiumin hissed, chewing on his lower lip and shifting his legs a little to find a more comfortable position. It didn't really help making him scowl.

"W-well I heard after the pain its supposed to feel good. For me it ac-actually feels good. You feel pretty w-warm Minnie." Jongdae whispered against Xiumin's ear, his voice sounding a little restrained as if he was holding himself back from something.

Xiumin frowned at that, clearly not liking the fact that he was the only one in pain. "Really? Why the hell do you get to pass the pain while I have to go through it. Its not fair." he grumbled, distracting himself with the small talk he had created.

"It isn't, but th-there isn't anything we ca-can really do about i-it." Xiumin huffed at that and frowned. "Still not fair." he grumbled kissing his boyfriend again and forcing himself to relax for the pain to go away.

His muscles eventually got used to the stretch and loosen themselves and finally were no longer causing him pain. When he informed Jongdae about this the younger boy was more than happy to continue, but of course making sure Xiumin was ok with it.

Moving again he continued pushing his way inside slowly, not stopping until he was completely inside and then letting himself pause. Xiumin blinked rapidly and clamped his mouth shut, pain shooting over his spine and body, his bottom feeling like it was being stretched too much.

He thankfully didn't need to say a word because next thing he knew lips were gently kissing his own, a hand softly rubbing his inner thigh and soft kisses being pressed down his neck. Despite all of this the pain lingered but he could focus on something else, such as the newly formed hickey in his neck that brought him pleasure.

"S-so um, how do-does it feel?" the only way Xiumin knew how to distract himself was by talking. His boyfriend was excellent at that so it should be no problem striking a conversation with the younger boy.

"How do-does it fe-feel what?" Jongdae's voice was slightly hoarse, heavy breaths hitting his neck that was filled with marks. Each exhale that landed on his neck would bring a small shiver down Xiumin's spine.

"To you, does it feel good? Because to me it feel anything but." Xiumin mumbled with a small frown. He could feel Jongdae sigh and smile on his skin, making a small smile curl up on his lips. He wouldn't admit it but he loved it when Jongdae smiled, it always brought him a smile.

"It does, it feels pretty good actually. You feel warm, so warm," Xiumin shivered again at the low whisper against his neck. "And tight but not too tight that it hurts but just the right amount of tightens that feels so good. I've never felt something like this before Xiu, and you feels so damn good." more whispers ghosted over his ear.

"I want to move but I know you aren't feeling as good as I am right now. And I want both of us to enjoy it so I'll wait, I can wait ok? You don't need to force yourself to adjust faster, like you said, we have all night." Xiumin could feel his cheek flush a bright pink.

With this reassurance he let his body relax more and instead let his fingers skim over Jongdae's back. He was pleased when he felt him shiver and groan when he move his hand upwards and tangle his hair into a small but tight fist that Xiumin was sure caused more pain than pleasure.

"Random but not random question Dae, are you a masochist?" Xiumin blurted out, face heating up at his words but he made no movements to retrieve them. He could feel Jongdae freeze on top of him before laughing, "Excuse me?".

From the way he said the words it was clear he hadn't meant it as a way to embarrass him but as more of amused and that made him scowl. He didn't like being people's source of amusement.

"Everytime I do something that is supposed to hurt you never actually act hurt but more look pleased. Hell once I accidently scratch you when we were playing around and you got fucking flustered. I thought something was wrong with you." Xiumin voiced out his concerns.

Jongdae only laughed harder to the point were he was gasping for air, his hand fisted the sheets next to Xiumin and body was stiff from trying to not move. Xiumin huffed at his reaction, "Are you actually?".

"Oh my god," Jongdae managed to wheeze out in between desperate gasps of air. "Why the hell are you asking me this right now out of all times Minnie?" Jongdae paused in between words to laugh.

"I don't know, it just came to my mind randomly." Xiumin admitted with a small blush heating up on his cheeks. Jongdae's laughs eventually faded out until just chuckles remained.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Xiu?" Jongdae chuckled, still with the argues to burst out in laughter again.

"At least twice a day."

"Ah, you're incredible Xiu."

Jongdae grinned, staring at him with clear amusement and fondness in his eyes. As much as Xiumin didn't like being people's source of amusement, (Jongdae was no exception) the fondness and love in them overpowered the argue to scowl leaving him with a small but pleased smile on his lips.

"And as for your question you little curious thing, I wouldn't call myself a full blown masochist but I guess I am a little bit. I enjoy the pain true, but not to the extent you might be thinking." Xiumin nodded with a small hum, licking his lips as he got out the image of Jongdae looking crazy of his mind.

"Ok fair enough." he murmur, a soft smile curling in his lips when he felt Jongdae kiss him. It was soft and sweet and included a few bites that made him hum and moan because the pleasure they brought down his spine was impossible not to react to. 

"How about we get out of the topic of masochist and focus on this Xiu? We are sort on the middle of something and as much as I'd love to talk more about your crazy suspicions of me I'd also like not to stay hard for an hour hmm?" Xiumin blinked, having forgotten about all of that for a few minutes because of the talk.

"Oh that! I forgot." he admitted, smiling a little sheepishly when Jongdae sighed and shake his head because who the hell forgets they're in the middle of having sex with someone? "You are amazing Minnie." grinned Jongdae kissing his cheek.

"I know." Xiumin laughed, placing a kiss on Jongdae's mouth and smiling. A small few chuckles pushed their way pass Jongdae's lips, "So can I move now?". Xiumin nodded, having succeeded in distracting himself from the pain.

Maybe he succeeded too much.

Putting his hands on Jongdae's shoulder Xiumin prepared himself for either pain or pleasure, he hoped it was the latter actually. With a last small reassuring kiss on his forehead Jongdae fisted the sheets in either side of his head and slowly pull out a little.

After having been forced to accustom to having something inside him Xiumin felt a little weird when Jongdae pulled back a little. But that thought and feeling quickly was flushed out when he felt Jongdae push back inside forcing a small gasp of pleasure out of his lips.

"A-again! Do that again!" he demanded gripping Jongdae's shoulder, the feeling that what had just happened was barely a brush of the full immense pleasure irked him enough to force the demand out of him.

Much to his pleasure Jongdae pulled out half way and pushed back again making him moan and buckle his hips, pupils dilating as he dug his nails in Jongdae's shoulders. He didn't need to say anything for Jongdae to repeat his action again.

This time Jongdae pulled out more than half way and enter him a little more harder. The action made him squeeze his eyes shut and lips part open into a breathless moan. His body was buzzing with pleasure he needed more of.

"Ag-again, Dae, do that again!" he demanded in a needy manner and cried out when Jongdae repeated it with just enough force that forced pleasure across his whole body. Slowly Jongdae started moving without him ordering to, thrust slow and pace even.

With each thrust Xiumin would cry out for him to go faster because everytime Jongdae would push back inside him he would just brush against a spot that was starting to slowly draw him crazy.

But at the same time the pace Jongdae had settled in was perfect because it felt more intimate. The words and feelings he could never express through his words were put into their actions, into their beautiful masterpiece of love making.

"I love you." Jongdae would whisper hoarsely on his ear with each thrust, so softly and fondly that made a few tears accumulate in Xiumin's eyes. And Xiumin would try to repeat it back, he really did but his voice could only produce moans and gasps, body trembling in so much pleasure.

Everything felt so new. The way his veins were pumping with blood that felt too hot on his skin, his pounding head that felt so blank and light. His skin that was glistening with sweat and burning because apparently the room suddenly felt like an oven.

His breaths turned ragged and hard to force in. The air was harder to inhale because each thrust just forced him to exhale it back. And every breath he managed to take in was so hot and left a warm trail behind. His entire body was burning with pleasure.

Ah, the pleasure. He couldn't describe it. It was running through his body like poison. Like an addiction that he couldn't get enough of. He could never get enough of it and greedily asked for more in each cry that escaped his lips.

The spot that Jongdae kept brushing was slowly turning him crazy. It was like it was teasing him, bringing a small amount of pleasure he knew he could get more of. It was like getting a small nibble of a full cake, never satisfying enough.

"F-faster Dae! Go faster!" Xiumin cried out, needing more pleasure because as much as he loved the intimate slow pace he also craved the full pleasure. He could feel Jongdae pause making him almost sob before he started again.

This time however it started out slow before gradually getting faster and less soft, more rough. With a gasp of pleasure and eyes widening more Xiumin cried out in ecstasy when Jongdae suddenly slammed into a spot inside him that he knew was the prize he yearned.

It seemed as if Jongdae understood what he had stumbled upon because he thrusts were suddenly directed towards that single spot. His hips started slamming roughly against that spot, pace turning from slow to fast and desperate.

Xiumin cried out, voice rising in volume as the pleasure slammed at him full force. His throat was starting to feel a little sore but he could do nothing about it, his body was just trying to find ways to release some of all the contained pleasure.

His hands were busy gripping all the way from Jongdae's hair to his shoulder to his back and repeating the process all over again. Sometimes he couldn't get far with the gripping because his nails would start digging in Jongdae's back or shoulders, sometimes going as far as scratching.

The only reaction he got from this were small groans and moans, all landing on his marked up neck or his ear that was burning with heat. But he could barely pay attention to any of it when the pleasure blinded him from even the loud sounds of their bodies slamming against each other.

It felt as if everything was too much, the heat, the pleasure, the screams that tore through his lips in desperate attempts to release some of the pent up pleasure. But all of it was accumulate in the pit of his stomach.

Each thrust, each wave of pleasure that threatened to overpower him, each scream that left his lips because he just couldn't find another way to explain the sensation all settled and accumulated in the pit of his stomach that just threaten to burst any second now.

He was close.

And so was Jongdae because the thrusts started to turn less rhythmical and more faster and desperate to reach a release they both craved for. Xiumin could feel his voice turn higher in pitch and louder if possible, the back of eyes started swimming in white and he could feel his body start preparing itself for something big.

His walls started to clamp down on Jongdae and forced the younger boy to work harder, his hips started to buckle upwards in chase for his climax he desperately yearned for and body trembled in pleasure he could never explain in words.

Despite all of what was going on, despite his body going out of his control and rational thinking having disappeared from his mind Xiumin could feel Jongdae grab his hand and intertwine their fingers.

He returned the grip with more force than he had intended to but that didn't matter because when the hoarse whisper of 'I love you' was pressed against his lips and his body suddenly froze, eyes behind his closed eyelids exploded in pure white and scream that tore out his lips was soundless everything stopped as the full immense pleasure slammed into him.

His body went limp as strips of warm translucent white cum splashed in between them, his body immediately turning soft and walls tightly locking Jongdae inside him. A small 'I love you' escaped his lips as tiredness dawn upon him.

He could hear Jongdae curse, groan something that sounded a lot like his name before something warm poured inside him and filled him up. Cheeks flushed a dark pink and completely exhausted from what just happened the only thing that Xiumin could do to that was let out a soft moan.

"I-I ju-just rea-realized I did-didn't p-put a condom." Jongdae panted in his ear, body slumping on top of his and sinking deeper inside him. With a small groan and roll of eyes Xiumin only tried to regain his breath, face still flushed with heat.

After their breathing evened out, heartbeats turned back to normal and adrenaline ran out of their bodies did Xiumin gathered enough energy to reply. "No shit, like I totally couldn't tell." he sighed, raising his hand and gently brushed Jongdae's hair back.

Jongdae only snuggled deeper into his body, nuzzling his face into his neck and let out a small hum of approval at the way he ran his fingers through his hair. "I forgot." Jongdae murmur tiredly, closing his eyes and dozing off already.

"Of course you did." Xiumin could feel his eyelids start to pull themselves down and get heavier and heavier. He let out a small disapproving frown at that. His body was sticky with cum in between them, sweat all over his body and he was not a fan of sleeping all dirty like this.

"Get off me." he mumbled, not really having the energy to push Jongdae away when he felt so warm and right against his naked body despite all the mess between them. Jongdae whined something that sounded a lot like a 'no' against his neck and just snuggled deeper into him.

"At least get out of me." Xiumin could feel a small blush rise to his cheeks at his words. Jongdae only hummed, "Noo~ Minnie you feel so warm inside and so good. I don't want to~". Xiumin only blushed redder at the words and just closed his eyes.

"I know I'm gonna regret it if I let you sleep inside me so get the fuck out Kim Jongdae." but as much as Xiumin wanted to thrown him off his body felt so exhausted and voice was hoarse from screaming so much. It wasn't going to take long for him to just fall asleep, he gave himself 5 minutes at most.

"Dae." he sighed, sleep overtaking him in the middle of threatening the younger boy.

"Minnie." Jongdae mumbled, sounding more asleep than awake.

"You're an asshole." Xiumin finally gave up fighting sleep and closed his eyes. Jongdae snuggled into him and found a more comfortable position before cuddling him again. "I love you." he could hear the whisper sound really far away.

"Love...you...too." the words automatically slipped out before he lost consciousness.  
______

Stories and books are always on and on about how the character's first time is all magical and perfect, how it all felt right and how everything just fell into place perfectly.

Kim Minseok can disagree with that statement.

His first time wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, it wasn't perfect nor everything just fell in place as if it had been planned out.

No. It wasn't perfect.

At least not other people's definition of perfect.

But to him, he couldn't have asked for more.

It was awkward at some points, laughter in between some moments, angry huffs and a heck lot of talking. More than they probably should've had. 

But overall, in his eyes, it was perfect because, just because.

It was perfect because it was with Jongdae.

It was perfect because it had been with the one he loved, because he gave himself willingly to the person he loved and loved him back just as much. 

Perfect doesn't mean candle lights, petals in the bed, passionate kisses and everything going smoothly.

Sometimes perfect can mean awkward kisses, tangles mess of legs that fall uncomfortably in the bed, frustrating opening of packages or forgetful little mistakes. 

Sometimes perfect can mean questions being asked at the wrong time and laughter being the answer or maybe little petty arguments that all end because of small little kisses or maybe more.

Sometimes perfect can mean, nothing specific, because to Kim Minseok his perfect first time wasn't the candles and petals and smooth ride. 

It wasn't the awkward kisses and frustrating packaging.

No, his perfect first time came in the form of a smiling Kim Jongdae whispering in his ear 'I love you' just before he drifted to sleep. 

His perfect first time came in the man who's words after were truly meant.

But hey, maybe Kim Minseok can agree with the stories and books because his first time was perfect and magical.

Perfectly Imperfect in his eyes at least.


	2. A Bonus Because Why Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after 
> 
> Aka
> 
> Grumpy Xiumin and annoying Jongdae who wants a taste more of the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was totally not just an excuse to write a bit more of smut. It’s really small one compared to the other one okay?

When Xiumin woke up the next morning he felt sore, body weak and he felt something heavy on top of him. Blinking his eyes rapidly to get them into focus he was met with a sight he hadn't actually expected.

"Oh my god!" he screeched but then stopped when his voice decided to be a bitch and remind him of all the screaming he had done the night before. "This bitch actually didn't..." Xiumin's lips turned into a thin line in annoyance.

Like he and Jongdae had argued just before falling asleep his boyfriend hadn't actually gotten out of him before sleeping. Xiumin could see the way Jongdae was still inside him, his hips pressed against his lower part of his body and the two still connected by the thing that was still up his ass.

"Kim Jong fucking Dae you better fucking wake that stupid self of yours if you want to fucking live!" Xiumin gritted his teeth, pulling Jongdae's hair harshly in a way he knew nobody could ever get pleasure out of.

And he was right because Jongdae started to whine at him to stop and just snuggled deeper into him. Xiumin only continue to pull his hair and slap his shoulder until Jongdae gave up on sleep and raised his head.

By the way Xiumin had been tugging it and pulling it both the night before and this morning Jongdae's hair was sticking in all direction and fluffed up, a cute messy looks even an angry Xiumin couldn't deny.

His eyes were puffy from sleep and blinking a lot to get them into a focus causing a cute confused look on his already adorable looking image. Xiumin already acknowledged Jongdae as a cute human and would coo at him had he been not so angry.

"What?" Jongdae grumbled, pushing his body closer to Xiumin's to seek more of the warmth that surrounded his body and especially for the heat on his lower part. He was oblivious to the angry Xiumin in front of him and only tried to snuggle them closer than it was physically possible.

"'What?' Oh why don't you fucking look down and fucking tell me?!" Xiumin snapped, slapping the back of Jongdae's head and glaring daggers at him boyfriend. Jongdae whined at him to stop and finally just looked down at their bodies.

"Oh." he blinked as he saw his hips tightly pressed in between Xiumin's legs and only tilted his head (cutely) when he didn't get it. They had snuggled like this a lot in the past and he didn't get why this was any different.

Except maybe the fact that they were naked.

Naked

Jongdae's eyes slowly got wider as he suddenly realized the reason for Xiumin's anger and the reason why he felt the delicious heat around his member. "Oh!" he could feel his cheeks flushing a bright pink at the sight.

Xiumin rolled his eyes at the way Jongdae looked back to him immediately with flushed cheeks and lips parted open in surprise and shock. "Yes 'Oh!'." he scoffed, rolling his eyes again. Jongdae blushed redder and looked down at his chest which was filled with marks.

"I-I forgot about that!" Jongdae coughed softly, embarrassed of the sight he had witnessed. The silver haired boy shook his head, "Yeah, Yeah. Aren't you gonna get off?" he grumbled.

Jongdae nodded and scrambled to get off and slowly pulled out, not exactly looking pleased about loosing the warmth but still got out. Once out he got back on top of Xiumin and collapsed on top of him again.

Xiumin blinked when he suddenly felt a little empty in between his legs. After feeling full for the whole night and the feeling of something pulsing inside him for a while an uncomfortable emptiness was felt in between his legs now that it was gone.

Groaning at his thoughts and blushing madly at them Xiumin cursed Jongdae for making him think those thoughts. "What is it?" Jongdae murmur, nuzzling his neck and placing butterfly kisses in his marked up skin.

"We need to take a shower, I feel disgusting right now." he grumbled not telling Jongdae what he had actually been thinking because he knew the younger boy would only tease him about it.

"We do." Jongdae slowly got up from him and off the bed, messy bed hair, hickeys in some random part of his neck and chest and smiling at him that goofy smile Xiumin still felt his heart flutter by.

Xiumin sat up to follow him but gasped when he felt pain shoot over his ass and spine immediately making him lay back down in pain. Jongdae was instantly next to him asking what was wrong.

"Ugh, I forgot about the pain of the morning." Xiumin groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"We're turning into Yixing Xiu, we're forgetting an awful lot of things." Jongdae was concerned.

"Just shut the fuck up and pass me the painkillers from my drawer." Xiumin rolled his eyes, annoyed by the comment but the chuckle that escaped his lips betrayed full annoyance. Jongdae grinned at him, pecked his cheek before skipping over to retrieve what Xiumin had ordered him.

Jongdae handed him a pill and a water bottle. Xiumin took up the water, putting the pill on his mouth before swallowing it with a grimace. The taste of just waking up immediately made him stand up and limp his way into his bathroom.

"Aren't you supposed to wait a while for the pill to kick in before standing up?" Jongdae trailed behind him, looking curiously at him as he too walked over to wash his teeth. Xiumin took a while brushing his teeth before rising it and washing his face.

"Yeah but I need to brush my teeth and I don't want to wait a fucking while to do that." he sighed, rolling his eyes. Jongdae nodded and finished washing his teeth. Xiumin leaned against the sink, grimacing when the cold sink brushed his warm skin.

Immediately he sat up and winced when pain shoot up his spine causing him to lean against one of his feet rather than both of them to avoid standing up straight. That would cause him to depend his weight more on spine and use it more.

"Minnie you're hurting yourself more standing up." Jongdae whispered, walking over to him and gently pulling him towards him by his hips. Blushing slightly at the closeness of naked bodies Xiumin only sighed, choosing to ignore how dirty they were at the moment.

"It shouldn't take long for the pill to kick in Dae, maybe a few more minutes." he mumbled, resting his head on the crook of Jongdae's neck. "Hmm, you wanna take a bath or a shower Xiu?" Jongdae's fingers brushed against his back causing him small shivers.

"Bath." Xiumin mumbled nuzzling his body closer to Jongdae's in search for more of the warmth only Jongdae could give him. The soft yet tight squeeze in the side of his hip made him yelp in surprise.

"Bath it is." 

Xiumin hummed, cheeks flushing a soft pink at the light kisses against his neck and soft sucking sensations near his collarbone. A small squeeze on his thigh forced a small moan out of him making Jongdae hum in clear approval.

He could feel Jongdae shift a little and cause them friction making them gasp. Immediately Xiumin wrapped his arms around Jongdae's neck, his hips rolling against Jongdae in a way he probably shouldn't have done because suddenly he found himself slammed against the wall.

Startled by the action his eyes widened, pain striking the back of his head and back but quickly dissolving into nothing as the lustful look on Jongdae's eyes captivated him. Upon realizing what he had just done Xiumin's mouth dropped open.

"Shit." he cursed when he felt something hard against his thigh, a body pressing tightly against his and fitting him just right in all in the right places. "Min," Jongdae's voice sounded restrained, the same it had sounded like the night before.

"Why did you do that?" Jongdae groaned in his ear, fingers tightly clutching his hip and the other into a fist looming over his head. With his pretty pink lips parted open, light eyes wide and cheeks flushed Jongdae couldn't resist the argue to kiss Xiumin right there and then.

And when he did he couldn't control his tongue from shoving itself inside Xiumin's mouth, immediately searching for Xiumin's tongue and once it found it sucking on it greedily.

Xiumin closed his eyes and tangled his hand on Jongdae's hair, the other arm thrown over his neck. The pill seem to have already started to kick in because he could no longer feel pain when he moved around.

Happy with this he thrusted his hips forwards and got rewarded a moan from Jongdae who bit his lip. With a small gasp of pain that later turned into pleasure Xiumin moaned against Jongdae's mouth, his moan getting swallowed by the younger man.

"Fuck Xiu, what the hell have you done to me." Jongdae hissed against his lips, forcing his thigh in between his legs. Xiumin only kissed him harder, lustfully because suddenly his hunger for Kim Jongdae cried out for him.

Feeling Jongdae tap the side of his waist Xiumin immediately got the message and spread his legs, letting himself be lifted up and wrapped his legs around Jongdae's waist. Almost instantly he felt something press up his asshole but not quite exactly entering him.

"Go ahead." he whispered in Jongdae's ear, clutching his hair tightly into his fist and other hand supporting his weight by placing itself against Jongdae's shoulder. With a small groan that sounded an awful lot like his name Jongdae slowly entered him.

The burn from it was slight, nothing like the burn and pain from the night before. This made Xiumin sigh in content and welcome Jongdae back inside, his body almost naturally molding into Jongdae's and letting him sink inside him without any problem.

"God, you feel so fucking good Xiu." Jongdae's voice was hoarse and sounded so restrained as if he was holding himself back from pounding into him. Xiumin had a small suspicion he actually was.

It didn't matter really because Xiumin quickly adjusted in a matter of a few seconds and gave him the signal to go ahead by a kiss that was sloppy and dirty and nothing like him but exactly what they both wanted.

With a sigh that sounded a lot like a relived one Jongdae slowly pulled back before with great speed and great force slammed back inside him making Xiumin gasp in the middle of the moan because it was so unexpected.

He didn't even get time to recover because Jongdae quickly repeated the action with a thrust that hit his prostate dead on making him cry out in pleasure, his hips immediately wanting to help by pushing against the wall and meet Jongdae half way.

The feelings of the night before were quickly slammed back to him again without warning. The heat, the sweat, the pleasure and screams, everything. From the smallest things such as the way their fingers intertwined to the biggest such as the way their bodies slammed together returned.

Crying out in pure euphoria because Jongdae seemed to know his body as if he had been exploring it and mapping it for years rather than just one night. He seemed to know which were Xiumin's weakest points, exactly which way his thrusts were supposed to be directed to and the exact amount of force he needed to put them for Xiumin to quickly dissolve in his fingers.

In just a matter of seconds Xiumin went from meeting him up in the challenge with equal hard kisses, fighting with their tongues for dominance and hips meeting half way to turning into absolute nothing in his fingertips.

He had been reduced to screams of pure ecstasy, moans being muffled by kisses that left him dizzy and unable to fight back. The fight with their tongues for dominance quickly went one-sided the second Jongdae hit a nerve inside Xiumin that made him weak.

"Ri-right there! Oh my god! D-don't stop! Dae, oh god don't fucking stop!" Xiumin's blabs were amusing to Jongdae who chuckled at this, finding it hard to concentrate on Xiumin's words and even harder to even think about stopping.

With pupils blown wide in pleasure, mouth open as Jongdae's tongue kept exiting in and out as it pleased and body trembling with so much euphoria Xiumin wasn't surprised when he felt his stomach start twisting weirdly like the night before.

Xiumin did the mistake to look down at their bodies and his eyes got even wider at the way their bodies smoothly fit together. He could see the way Jongdae disappeared into him and appear again, in and out in a repeated pattern that made his whole body flush.

Not even a few thrusts later his whole body tensed up as his vision turned black for a few seconds, a scream tearing past his lips and body trembled with his orgasm that bursted messily between them.

"Fuck." he heard Jongdae curse before letting out a groan and cumming inside him. Panting and out of breath Xiumin clung into Jongdae, body curling into his almost naturally. He felt Jongdae lean against him and press him more firmly against the now warm wall.

"Wasn't that fun?" Jongdae chuckled against his ear, still buried inside him and clearly enjoying the warmth he gave him. With a small groan of annoyance Xiumin huffed, 

"We were supposed to had taken a shower.".

"This was more fun tho." Jongdae laughed, kissing him more softly and sweetly but still as wrecking as the lustful and sloppy ones. Either one still destroyed him and put him weak in his knees making Xiumin unwillingly surrender to Jongdae.

"Shut up." Xiumin sighed, cheeks flushed and lips swollen. With a last peck on his lips Jongdae slipped out of him and put him down on the ground. With shaky legs and unbalanced equilibrium Xiumin leaned against the wall and glared at Jongdae.

"Go prepare the damn bath and it better only be a damn bath. You already fucked me once today and I'm not letting you get near my ass the whole day." he grumbled, knowing once the pill kicked off he will be limping around the whole day.

"We'll see." Jongdae laughed, tapping his nose before running to prepare the bath before Xiumin could hit him. 

"Its not we'll see you idiot, its a fucking you will not unless you want your dick to be cut off." Xiumin half glared at Jongdae, letting him wrap his arm around his waist to guide him to the tub.

The light chuckles from Jongdae made it clear the younger man did not take him seriously. Not with the way he kissed the back of his neck and rubbed his inner thigh, a smirk on his cat like lips.

Xiumin just sighed, this was-

Screw a long day.

It was going to be a long fucking life ahead of him.


End file.
